


A Weekend We'll Never Remember!

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: Las Vegas or Bust! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: It was a work/vacation weekend when his brother found some old info. But he never expected this!





	1. Off to a Forgettable Start

Richard 'Dick' Grayson was not one to make many stupid decisions. He would cop to making dumb choices, well that was before this happened. This… Well this… This was unexplainable. Even to him.

Now, this, it had to be the stupidest decision of his life as he slowly cracked his eyes open to the evil glare of the Vegas sun and groaned as it felt like a jack hammer in his head. Rolling over slowly he winced feeling like he'd been ran over by an eighteen wheeler. Wincing a bit he looked around the room and frowned, he didn't think…

There was a soft feminine moan beside him which had his aching head snapping over to the source faster than his aching head could care to handle and groaned at the reaction of his hangover and sun and waking and found himself looking at the other occupant of the bed.

The world stilled as his eyes zeroed in on the flaming red hair and he felt his heart drop as he moved his left hand to touch her and saw the gold band on his finger.

Oh fuck!

He fell out of the bed then and heard muffled, foreign curse.

This was…

He didn't know what this was! That was problem.

Dick nervously peeked up at the bed as he winced and walked to the bathroom, he found his diddybag and pulled out the meds as he popped them back and took a swig of water. Slowly he released a shuddering breath. This was bad! Very bad!

Sitting on the lid of the toilet he tried to remember what had happened the last seventy-two hours and bit his lip.

See, he remembered coming here, undercover, with Koriand'r after kissing Shawn goodbye and heading to Las Vegas, for work. wincing he slowly made his way to the other room where he saw his partner sprawled out in all her naked glory and he just blinked.

What the fuck had happened. Stealthily as he could he slipped to her left side, there was a good size diamond rock on her ring finger. Which had his heart sinking as he stared at Kori. Seriously!? What the hell had happened!?

Quietly he slipped around the room and found a recite, for a ring, and he grimaced at the price. Well fuck, he'd gone all out on this! Looking around he found a pair of pants and found the discarded dress of Kori's, which had him bending over with a wince as he lifted it and noted the tears.

Either she'd been mauled by a wild animal, or he'd jumped her.

Dropping the material, he groaned as he rubbed his brow and flopped into a seat where his laptop was open with an image. The image felt like a stab to his head and gut as he slammed it shut and rubbed his brow, Kori made a noise and shifted on the bed.

Well… fuck.

There was no other way to describe the shit storm he'd found himself in now. Reluctantly Dick pulled out his phone.

* * *

_78 Hours Earlier…_

"I don't like this," his blue haired girlfriend stated as he packed for the trip. It was a simple mission, Jason had stumbled onto some information about Zuko, and the family dealings and was going to Vegas to deal with it. Raven and Kori were going on vacation and he'd actually come up with the brilliant plan of going in a group, the Zukos wouldn't be looking for a group, and wouldn't expect it. With great reluctance Raven and Jason agreed to do this as a group and both had snapped something about needing a vacation from this vacation. Dick and Kori had just been happy to get them to agree to this.

Dick and Kori had been over for years now, but she was still a dear friend, he just didn't understand why Shawn couldn't just see he and Kori were friends. It wasn't like he had a conniption fit whenever she hung out with her guy friends. However, Shawn had issues with Kori, and this lead to a lot of fights between them. Hell, he'd even helped one of her buddies who was framed for murder.

"It's only for the weekend, and I need to see this through," he shrugged.

"But with her?" Shawn whined.

"Kori is friends with Jason, Jason was paying for Kori and Raven to have a girl's weekend, and this popped up, I need to see this through Shawn," he said pointedly as he continued packing.

"You shouldn't go, not with them," she cooed.

"Kori and Raven are my friends, Shawn, and Raven's been a friend to me since I was a kid, and Kori's… Kori," he shrugged. He truly had no words to describe what Kori was to him anymore. They were friends for sure, but to Dick, in his secret heart of hearts, Kori was his greatest 'What If'.

Ending their engagement had broken his heart, and shattered hers, however, it was the right call, and they both knew it. There was no way he could rule Tamaran by her side, and there was no way she's stay on earth for just him. No, it was a good thing they'd ended, even if they didn't want to. Then she'd teamed up with Jason and Roy and off she went, he hadn't seen her since, and just heard about her through Jason, Raven, Roy, and the news.

Kori was Dick's biggest 'what if' especially since he accidentally stumbled to Earth-22 and met Mar'i Grayson, not that he was telling Shawn or anyone about that trip. No, that was one of those things he was keeping to himself because he had wanted it so badly, he had wanted that with Kori, and she was the only one to inspire it for him.

"I know you have feelings for her still Dick!" Shawn snapped.

"The only woman I have eyes for is you," he assured her as he bent over and kissed her lightly as he hefted his bag up and left.

* * *

Dick finally scrounged up the energy to walk over to Kori and gingerly shake her shoulder. Brilliant green eyes snapped open as she tensed and slowly looked at him.

"Ow," she moaned and moved away from him. "What do you want Dick," she mumbled in the pillow.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked.

"We had shots because someone sent you pictures of Shawn with another guy," she answered in her pillow.

"Uh… I think that was two days ago," Dick admitted. He'd just seen the image, and the date on it, it was taken maybe twelve hours after he'd left his apartment in Blüdhaven and started working in Vegas.

"Mmm… Where Jay, he know," Kori slurred.

"Honestly, I have no clue, and; where are we?" he asked as he staggered to the window and looked down to see the Bellagio fountain; alright so he was still on the strip, he was pretty sure he was up in the Bellagio according to this view.

"Jay wouldn't leave me behind," Kori yawned and he turned to blink at all the marks on her chest, all those hickeys, he wanted to escape before she noticed it, however he also had no fucking clue what was going on.

"Uh… you sure?" Dick asked as he forced himself to look up from the glorious naked view of Kori and look out the window and not think about… well, a heated romp in the sheets with Kori; again apparently, until he knew just what the fuck was going on!

"Jason may not like you, but he adores me… _**WHAT THE HELL!?**_ " Kori shrieked and he looked back over to the bathroom to see Kori standing there, all her glory, her hair all but aflame as she stared at herself in the mirror.

" _ **GRAYSON!**_ " she roared as she spun on him. " _ **No One Would Dare To Leave This Many Hickeys On My Person Beside You!**_ " she started in on him.

"Now Kori…" he stepped back from the pissed off Tamaranian carefully.

"What the…" she stopped mid punch when she noticed her left hand and she floated there, naked, gorgeous, and stared at her hand before she turned her brilliant green glare onto him.

"What is the meaning of this, Dick?" she hissed as she shoved the giant emerald rock at him, not removing it from her finger.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I have no clue!" he finally sputtered and she blinked slowly before she landed her feet on the ground.

"I will call Raven," Kori decided as she marched purposely for some of the shredded clothing and started looking through it.

"No Jason?" he asked.

"Your brother has your family paranoia and refuses to carry a communication device unless it be an Ouija board," kori sighed.

"I don't get that…" Dick omitted.

"Neither do we, Raven thinks it's funny thought," Kori pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

_72 Hours Earlier…_

"Las Wages!" Dick announced gleefully walking off the plane. Kori smiled.

"Jason! Raven! We must participate in the drinking of shots! Gambling! Poker! Slap Jack! And the many touristy things at Las Vegas!" Kori giggled.

"Black Jack," Raven and Jason corrected in unison.

"Next vacation I want to not be in a hundred and twenty degree heat," Raven muttered.

"Come on Rae, it'll be fun!" Dick slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the airport for the car rentals. He was so excited, not just for finally shutting down the Zuko crime family, but for also getting this opportunity to hang out with two of his oldest friends, and finally get to know Jason who was ever elusive in the matter of family.

"This will be most glorious! We must take many photos for Roy, Jay," Kori grinned.

"Uh-huh, no flashing your boobs though Kori," he said.

"Is that not an earth custom in Vegas?"

"New Orleans on Mardi Gras," Jason answered.

"Very well," Kori smiled. "Oh! Rave, we must do the spa day before we leave!"

"Excellent you girls have a nice relaxing time and Dickhead and I will do the mission," Jason announced.

"Who died and made you team leader?" Dick demanded.

"This is a team, I thought I was on vacation with Kori for girl talk," Raven flatly stated.

"That's the spirit, come on little bird, we'll get the car," Jason said as he and Raven left him and Kori there.

Now it was awkward as Dick shoved his hands in his pockets and Kori looked anywhere but him.

"I heard you have a girlfriend," Kori said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Shawn, she's great," he managed.

"This is not weird right, we're still friends," Kori said and his head snapped over to her.

"Yeah, best friends," he smiled. Kori had been his best friend as a teen and young adult, they used to talk about everything, and nothing for hours! There were still times he turned to say something to her and she wasn't there, even after all these years since their broken engagement. He also looked at her now and remembered how Mar'i looked and he wondered if a child between them here, on this earth, would look like Mar'i had.

"Good, I expect you to help me with poker," she stated.

"Kori! That requires keeping a straight face!" he laughed.

"Oh, I will leave it to Raven and Jason," she decided then as she smiled.

"How about you and I hit the crabs tables, I'll be the coolest guy there with you on my arm," he mused.

"Do you not have a girlfriend?" she mused.

"Well, I do, but we're friends, it's not cheating with friends," he smiled.

"Very well, I will be your arm candy, perhaps we should ask Raven to be Jason's arm candy," Kori said thoughtfully. Dick snorted, Raven and Jason were liable to murder each other if they had to play roles of being a couple or something.

"Let's not have Vegas blown up," Dick decided as Raven and Jason pulled up with the sleek black rental.

"Alright, all crap in the car, and let's hit the Strip!" Jason shouted as he hopped out.

"I'm driving," Raven deadpanned.

"Kay, no awkward ex-lover shit on work or vacation," Jason deadpanned.

"Raven, we must get our hair done while we are here," Kori announced as she walked over to the car and Dick watched her go as Jason collected her bags.

"You're an idiot, that's all I'm going to say on the matter, now help me get her fucking bags!" Jason snapped. Dick chuckled as he leaned over to comply.

"What do you mean I'm an idiot?" Dick asked.

"Think with the head above the shoulders, dickhead, it'll come to you why you're an idiot then," Jason shouted as he loaded up the car. Jason and he ended up crammed in the backseat as Raven drove them to their hotel, which was none of the fancy hotels, no, Jason wanted a low profile. Dick Grayson was high profile, but unless he was advertising it few ever noticed he was Dick Grayson. Which was why he was going to stay low for this.

"So Jay, what's the plan?" Dick asked.

"Raven and Kori do… whatever the hell it is girls do in Vegas, while tailing Sonia Zuko, you and I will be setting up surveillance equipment in her hotelroom," Jason yawned.

"How do you know which hotel she's in and which room?" Dick asked.

"I have ways," Jason smirked.

"Dangling a guy off a building is not a method, Jay," Kori chided.

"It is, and it worked!" Jason snapped back.

"You're little brother is impossible Dick," Kori sighed.

"Beats dealing with Damian and Tim," Raven countered.

"How are the Titans?" Kori asked. And the girls launched into a rant about the Titans which Dick smirked at as he looked at Vegas.

"Oh! In-N-Out! quick little bird next exit!" Jason shouted.

"Sounds good!" Raven agreed.

"Do you two ever think with anything but the stomachs?" Kori demanded.

"No," they deadpanned in unison which had Dick laughing as he smiled and enjoyed the light feeling of the SUV. Oh this trip was going to be good for them, of that he was certain as he looked at his phone when it buzzed with a text from Shawn demanding to know if he was there.

He answered with annoyance as he shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Dick, what are you ordering?" Raven asked.

"Animal style, double, animal fries, and a coke," he called out.

"Same," Jason chimed. "Dr. Pepper though."

"Jason!" Kori cried out desperately.

"Go with the same for Kori," Jason called out.

"Alright, four doubles, animal style, four animals fries, two Dr. Peppers, a Diet Coke, and a Coke," Raven ordered.

"You do that for Kori often?" Dick asked.

"Whe we eat out, otherwise I make her weird food," Jason shrugged.

"It is delicious," Kori defenced.

"No it isn't," they all informed her.

* * *

"Answer your phone Raven!" Kori ordered as she hung up and looked at him. "What happened?"

"Uh… I think we had sex," Dick mused looking at the all but destroyed room and Kori spun around to give him a startled look.

"We did not do this damage, is that a body print on the ceiling!?" she gasped.

"Well, we always were acrobatic with sex," he chuckled.

"You… you…" she sputtered and then they were laughing at old memories as he sat on the bed, there was a piece of paper on the floor, tucked under the bed which caught his attention and he pulled it out.

Marriage Certificate!

"Uh… Kori?" he called out and she appeared wearing what remained of one of his shirts as she plucked the paper from his hands and her green eyes went wide.

"What did you do!?" she gasped.

"Me!? This is an US!" he countered.

"Nonsense, I would not marry you," she said.

"Hey!"

"You broke my heart, Dick Grayson, I would not marry a man who could break my heart!" she snapped as she shoved the paper at him.

"Well I broke my heart," he snapped at her as she walked away, and she turned, her eyes narrowing on him.

"You ended our engagement," she snorted.

"Not cause I wanted to," he spat back.

"You did not want to marry an alien, and you made your points, very clear," she hissed.

"Jesus Kori! We were kids!" he shouted.

"And what are we now?" she countered as she folded her arms to glare at him.

"I… I don't know," he omitted.

"You would not marry an alien, and I refuse to marry a human, Roy is calling me, so go in another room so I may speak to my friend and not worry about you," she ordered and Dick groaned as he walked out of the room and rubbed his face, blinking at seeing his bag in the living room of the suite, same with Kori's bags.

"Hello Roy," Kori sounded happy talking to her and Dick gently shut the door on the conversation.

Kori was his friend, she was his dearest friend, but he'd royally fucked up breaking up with her. He still had the original ring he'd bought with Raven's help tucked safely in his safety deposit box of important things.

He looked at the paper he had in his hand and leaned on the wall. This was…

Weird.

He was pretty sure he'd remember getting married, but apparently he couldn't even remember the weekend. Yet, there was his signature: Richard Grayson, scrawled confidently, and proudly on the paper, as was Kori's.

There was a knock on the door.

"Room service," a chipper voice called out.

"Coming," he got the door and smiled at the employee as she walked in.

"Here you are, compliments of the Bellagio, Mr. Grayson, and the hotel owner will be ready to speak with you and your new bride this afternoon, one o'clock still good?"

"Yeah," he lied. He had no fucking clue what she was talking about.

"Excellent, as always we hope you enjoy your stay in Las Vegas Mr. Grayson," the employee left and he lifted the covers off the food to look at all of Kori's odd foods.

Alright, what was going on here?


	2. I Found Your Brother and Raven

"Hello Roy," Kori answered her phone then and smiled as she picked up a discarded shirt and slipped it on.

"Thank God! Finally Someone Has Answered Their Damn Phone!" Roy cried out.

"What is the matter Roy?" she demanded worriedly.

"Turn on the news quick!" Roy ordered, and Kori picked up a remote off the floor as she turned and powered on the television and her eyes went wide.

"DICK!" she shouted.

"What!?" he barged into the room and they both gaped at the news.

"You Know…" Roy drawled out. "Raven's usually good at not getting into trouble. But Who The Fuck Partnered Her With Jason!? This Shit's Been On The News All Weekend!"

"Holy Hells," Dick muttered.

'…And in other news, The Red Hood and his current partner of shadows have turned over the leader of the Zucco crime family, Sonia Zucco…' the reporter stated.

However Kori's eyes narrowed on the images the helicopter had on the television of Raven and Jason speeding down I·15 on a motorcycle with five SUVs were chasing them and a gaggle of cops behind the SUVs. The gun battle was epic as Raven acted as a shield and Jason drove.

"All Weekend?" Kori choked out.

"Yeah! What the Hell have you two been up to?" Roy shouted and Kori blinked at Dick.

"I'm going to have to call you back Roy," she said calmly as she hung up. "I believe we now know why Raven and Jason aren't answering their phone. What happened this weekend?"

* * *

_71 Hours Earlier…_

Kori, for all her travels in the galaxies, had never been to the famed Las Vegas! And when Jason said he wanted to check out in Vegas, related to a case that Dick had work Kori had leapt at the opportunity. Jason said sure, she had then demanded if she could have her best girl friend come along, because aside from phone calls and video chats, she hadn't really seen Raven since Dick and she broke up. Jason had said whatever, and Kori took that as a yes. Roy had decided to work a case with Ollie, was trying to mend his relationship with his mentor, not that it was easy.

Then Dick had decided to come and a part of her had wanted to run, but then she remembered she had just as much right to go as he did, if not more, because Jason was more her friend than he was Dick's brother, also Raven was her best friend.

But after that moment at the airport when they had decided to be friends she knew this was going to be alright and fun and she was going to enjoy it. Even if she had to wear a stupid image inducer so she appeared human. Jason said this was an undercover mission. But now they were standing in their hotel's lobby and she smiled at Raven as Jason and Dick checked them in.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" she giggled, her small friend nodded. "Are you alright, friend Raven?"

"Just tired Kori, I'll be fine," Raven said with a slight smile. "So what do we want to do first after we drop our bags off in our rooms?" Raven asked her.

"Oh yes! I was think one of those spa days, relax, if you are tired," Kori decided.

"Sounds good," Raven nodded. Kori smiled as she looked up to see Jason walked towards them.

"Raven and I will be having a spa day!" she giddily informed Jason.

"You do that, here's the keys, Dickhead and I will get to work," Jason said as he handed her and Raven the keys to their room. Kori hugged Jason then.

"You're the best Jay!" she informed him as she and Raven walked ahead of the boys.

"How are you and Garfield, Raven?" Kori asked.

"We broke up, he's dating Rose now," Raven said and smiled slightly.

"Is that the reason you are 'tired'?" she asked, genuinely concerned for she remembered her own break up with Dick. Raven and she had sat in her spaceship and watched alien dramas as they devoured ice cream and badmouthed the male species.

"No, actually, it's not, I'm tired because I haven't slept in a week and am exhausted, but I'll be alright," Raven assured her.

"That is good, I am sorry to hear you and Garfield did not last."

"Shit happens," Raven shrugged. Kori sensed here was more to that statement but she was not about to press the matter with Raven.

"Well he is an idiot," Kori decided.

"Aren't most guys idiots?" Raven asked dryly with a smirk.

"Hey!?" Jason protested as he stood there in the elevator, Kori giggled.

"Yes, except Jay," Kori said as she wrapped an arm around her friend's broad shoulders.

"Thank you Kori," he said happily.

"Of course, Jason, you are a King among men," she decided. He laughed, and Raven smiled, Dick just chuckled.

"Kay, here's your card Kori, you and little bird go crazy, we'll see you tonight for dinner, Sonia is scheduled to be at Prime Steakhouse so wear something nice, if you don't have it, buy it," Jason said as he pulled his black card out and she nodded as she took it and tried not to bounce.

"Thank you Jay!" she said as they walked off the elevator.

"Of course," Jason walked into his room with Dick and Kori giggled. This was going to be a fun weekend! Of this she was certain. Dropping her bag off she looked at Raven who was peeling off her hoodie she walked out of hotel room with her.

"So he just gives you his card?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Jason is very liberal with his card and I can purchase a great many things off of it without him asking a lot of questions."

"Hmm," Raven nodded as they walked to elevator.

"You should join the Outlaws," Kori decided.

"I think that'd be a very bad idea."

* * *

Kori could only stare at the television before Dick snatched the clicker from her hand and turned it off.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! What the hell did we DO!?" he panicked and looked like he was tearing out his hair.

"I do not know," she said as she fell to sit on the bed dumbfounded at the carnage around her and the reality was sinking in. Something had happened this weekend, but what… she had no idea. She looked at Dick who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Should we retrieve Jason and Raven and retreat to solve this?" she asked.

"They're on their own," Dick said as he hefted up his bags and started throwing stuff in them.

"What are you doing!?" she demanded.

"Fleeing before Bruce gets here and kills us for whatever the hell happened this weekend!" Dick stated.

"I will pack as well," she launched off the bed as she grabbed her bags and started shoving things in them too. Kori also got dressed, as best she could, to cover every single hickey Dick had put on her person.

What had they done this weekend!? She sat on her case as she struggled to zip it up. Dick came over and zipped it up. There was a knock on the door which had them both freezing.

"Richard John Grayson-Wayne, I know you're in there," the voice coldly stated and she and Dick freezing. She stared at her new husband with wide eyes and furiously shook her head. Dick grabbed her and dragged her into the closet as he put his finger to his lips and left her. Kori felt like she was hyperventilating as she pressed herself into the corner.

Holy shit what had they done this weekend!?


	3. What Alien In My Closet, Bruce!?

Dick tried not to panic as he stuffed Kori in the closet and then proceeded to try to pry off the wedding band on his finger so Bruce didn't murder him. Not that Batman would murder him, no, that'd be Bruce, and Dick had a feeling that he was a dead man walking. He gave up pulling off the ring and stuffed his left hand in his pocket as he reluctantly walked to the door and opened it.

"Bruce!" he smiled nervously. "Bruce, hey Bruce, um… what are you doing here?" he asked as he let his adopted father in and smiled nervously.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who?" Dick asked innocently.

"Your new wife, Richard." Bruce grounded out.

Oh shit, he was in deep shit, first all his names were used, and now he was 'Richard' instead of 'Dick'. Just what the hells happened this weekend!?

"I don't have a wife," he anxiously scratched the back of his head to try to hide his nerves. Shouldn't Jason be in the shitter? He was the one tearing up the Strip!

"Richard. John. Grayson. Wayne." Bruce grounded out each of his names carefully as he loomed over him and for the first time Dick would admit to nerves as he cowered before his foster father and wondered how it was at twenty-five Bruce still scared the hells out of him. Not that it mattered.

"I don't have a wife! Honest!" he lied.

"You have texted me and every other news outlet announcing your marriage to Kori Anders," Bruce said and produced his phone. Dick grabbed it with his left hand as he looked it over.

"Proves nothing!" he defended vainly.

"Uh-huh, and the ring?" Bruce asked him dryly.

"What ring? Oh fuck!" he yelped seeing that he was using his left hand. FUCK! "Why aren't you after Jason! he blew up the Strip!"

"He's not the one married!" Bruce countered.

"Honest I don't remember this weekend… at all," he omitted. There was a squeak and a crash and he and Bruce looked in his room to see Kori on the floor, her bright green eyes blinked.

"I did not know there was an alien in the closet!" he defended. There was a blast at him and he dove behind his guardian for refuge.

"I will get even with you Richard Dick John Grayson Wayne if it's last thing I do you DICKHEAD!" his new wife shrieked and Dick, not for the first, and definitely not for the last time wondered just what the hell had happened this weekend.

"Kori," Bruce greeted her.

"I would never marry a man as selfish, dickheaded, assholish as your brat!" Kori snapped at Bruce.

"You have been hanging out with Jason way too long," Dick informed her. Her hand glowed green as she seethed.

"I came to sort this out!" Bruce shouted and that stopped him and Kori as he looked at Bruce.

"What?" Dick blinked. Bruce just frowned at them.

* * *

_62 Hours Earlier…_

"Do I even want to know how you got us reservations a table down from Zucco's?" Dick asked his brother as they waited for the girls. Jason tugged at his suit.

"Probably not," Jason said.

"You have a grey patch," Dick said.

"What? Fuck! Forgot to dye that," Jason muttered.

"Why?"

"Well one, the white streak is noticeable and memorable, and two I don't want to stand out," Jason snapped as he continued tugging at his tie. "How do you people breath in these?" Jason demanded.

"You don't," Dick reminded his little brother. Jason glowered at the information and Dick sipped his martini enjoying annoying Jason. It wasn't often he had prime time to be a big brother to Jason, Jason was the brother who stubbornly went about doing everything on his own without help.

"Hey Jason!" Kori ran in then and hugged his little brother tightly.

"Hey Kori," Jason said.

"Look, and I even got Raven to buy a dress!" she giggled and did a slow turn for Jason. Dick couldn't take his eyes off her, she was breathtakingly gorgeous. He reminded himself he was with Shawn though.

However, his eyes trailed over her every curve, the way the deep purple satin clung to her, and it shimmered. Her the way it glistened and showed her cleavage off anyone would think her to be a model. Dick would admit it, he had a type, curvy, funny, smart, sexy and redheaded, Kori was a hit in all those.

The image of Shawn flashed in his mind as he smiled at Kori, there was a pang of guilt for his attraction to Kori, but it couldn't be helped. The Tamaranian was sexy. His phone buzzed and he was about to answer it when Raven caught his eye.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at her and she frowned as she folded her arms.

"I feel ridiculous," she stated.

"Oh come on Raven, the dress is gorgeous and you look so pretty! Doesn't she, Jason?" Kori demanded.

"Why are you asking me?" Jason blinked in confusion. Kori glared at him.

"Yup, Yeah, the little bird looks gorgeous! Oh look at the time, come on, we have a reservation!" Jason disappeared and Kori growled as she stalked after him. Dick chuckled.

"Don't feel bad Raven, Jason's just not a people person," Dick said.

"Why would I feel bad about not obtaining a stranger's compliment?" Raven asked him flatly as he offered her his arm. Raven did look pretty, in that deep red dress, her ivory complexion, and ebony hair drawn up. She just wasn't as sexy as Kori.

"You know, I have a feeling I know how you and Jason hit it off so fast," Dick mused.

"Yes, we both ignore the other."

"Raven!" he laughed.

"So, are you going to ask Kori out, or are you going to endure Shawn?" Raven asked him bluntly as he guided her to the table. He lifted his brows at her. "Empath."

"Right, we'll talk about it later," he said as he seated her across from Jason and smiled as he sat across from Kori.

Goddamn she was gorgeous with her hair done that way, the emeralds sparkling off her, and that smile. She looked so radiant, so breathtakingly beautiful. He wanted her, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to laugh with her again, he wanted his best friend back, he wanted his lover back, he wanted her back. However, he was with Shawn, and he didn't think Kori would ever want him back.

Still, he could hope for a friendship with her.

"Here comes Zucco, I'm not seeing Sonia," Jason muttered and Raven looked up.

"I do not sense a woman with the group, or another one coming," Raven said as she looked back at the menu.

"Great, so now what?" Kori sighed.

"We wait and we listen, Kori," Dick and Jason answered in unison. Raven just hummed and Jason ordered a red wine for their meals.

"How are things with Shawn?" Kori asked him as she sipped her wine.

"Kori, don't get drunk," Jason said evenly.

"We're on vacation Jason," Kori and Raven said in unison and Dick smothered a laugh when his little brother's eye twitched but he ignored them and resumed his work.

"We're good," Dick said. He didn't mention he didn't really know if they were or weren't good, they just sort of were.

"She must be nice."

Raven and Jason snorted which had him giving them both bland looks. They both suddenly looked interested in their menus.

"She's good for me," he decided and looked over the menu and settled on his choice.

"Jason!" Kori hissed.

"What?" Jason looked up at her.

"What do I get!?" she asked, Dick felt a furious pang of jealousy remembering how he used to be the man she'd ask that sort of help for. He'd felt the jealousy before at In-N-Out when Kori had demanded Jason's help with ordering but he had ignored it. Suddenly there was a heel on his toe and he stifled a yelp as he looked over at the empath as she sip her wind and looked at her menu.

"Get the Dry-Aged Bone-In Rib Eye with cream spinach, Kori," Jason said.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"Excellent," Jason and Raven answered in unison.

"Very well," she smiled, and Dick felt his heart skip a beat like it used to and he really wanted to kiss her as he looked over his menu.

"What are you getting Raven?"

"Filet Mignon, with Mac & Cheese," Raven answered.

"Mind sharing the Mac & Cheese?" Jason asked.

"Not at all," she said blandly. Dick smiled a bit and settled on having Pepper-Crusted New York Strip with a baked potato.

"Jason what are you getting?" Dick asked.

"The Dry-Aged Bone-In Rib Eye, with French fries, splitting Mac & Cheese with Raven," Jason said.

"Cool, learn anything about Zucco?" Dick asked softly.

"Yeah, she's in a different fucking hotel," Jason scowled as they placed their orders.

* * *

Dick hesitated hearing Bruce saying he was here to sort this out. How was Bruce supposed to do that when he and Kori didn't even know what this was.

"This weekend, you have purchased the Bellagio, three exotic cars, one four rounds of crabs, Kori supposedly one a slot game, also you two have attempted to buy a race horse, a ranch, two separate zoos, not to mention the list of custom jewelry, and that is just the beginning. There is also a bill here for an Elvis wedding, to which I received numerous photos, as did the rest of the League, and world, and that's not even covering the costs of damages from Jason and Raven's little team up," Bruce said tiredly.

"Oh… so you're not mad about the marriage?" Dick asked uncertainly. Kori fell on the bed with huge eyes as she gaped at Bruce.

"We bought all that!?" she squeaked.

"Dick, you and Kori will have to sort out the marriage. I'm here to sort out the finances," Bruce grounded out and shoved ten stapled pieces of paper at him, Dick caught it barely and he stared at it. He trembled as he fell onto the bed.

"Holy shit!" he choked out.

"Would either of you care to explain exactly what happened this weekend?" Bruce asked dryly.

Dick looked over at Kori who looked like a frozen cat as she looked at the list and him and Bruce and then the list again, Dick just stared at her. His only thought was how beautiful she was, and he felt like hitting himself over the head for the stupidity of thinking that during this problem.

"Well I have no idea," Kori said in a huff as she sat back and folded her arms under her breasts, his shirt couldn't handle that and the top five buttons popped, she yelped as she tried to cover herself and flew into the closet.

Bruce just blinked and Dick felt his face burning now that Bruce had seen all the hickeys he'd put on Kori.

"Um… could you two… leave?" Kori said from the closet.

"Yeah, we're leaving Kori," he promised as he stood and walked with Bruce out of the room, out of the suite and to the elevator.

"What the hell did you do this weekend Richard?" Bruce demanded.

"I have no idea Bruce," Dick sighed. There was a distant explosion as they walked off the elevator, there was a blare of sirens and Dick looked at Bruce who merely sighed.

"I don't want to know," Bruce muttered as they walked to the café.

"So, you're really not mad about the married and don't remember it, thing…?" Dick asked cautiously as he ordered a coffee and lots of cream and sugar.

"Dick," Bruce sighed tiredly, he took that as progress since he was no longer Richard. "You have to sort that one out on your own, you have my support even if I am not thrilled about the union. Should you divorce you two will sort that out, and should you stay together I will… learn," Bruce strained the word as if it were foreign on his tongue. "To accept her."


	4. No Cover Up for the Cover Up

Kori hesitantly peeked out of the closet and sighed when she saw she was alone as she peeled off the shirt and dropped it to make her way to her things. She found a nice tank top which had her walking to the bathroom and groaning at the sight.

Only Dick Grayson left hickeys liked this, sighing she walked back to her back, picked up her cover up, her image inducer, and a dress with a jacket, she braved the sight of her body again. Cursing in her native tongue she started applying the cover up as she tried to remember just what the hell had happened this weekend. She couldn't remember, she couldn't even recall anything after Dick had started them in on the drinks. Groaning she turned away from her reflection as she buried her face in her hands.

Disaster!

Dick had broken her heart when they were younger, and unlike her two other (now ex) husbands, he was the only one to break her heart. Yes, Kori could think that, she did not think another man had ever had that power over her. But Dick did, and he'd shattered her heart so badly that there were times being around friend Jason or friend Raven hurt because they reminded her of Dick. Kori didn't like hurting, after all the pain she'd already felt in her life she didn't like experiencing more pain. However, she was also used to it.

She could not fault Jason for sometimes reminding her of Dick, they were brothers, and Raven… Raven was like a sister to Dick. Still, Jason and Raven were also hers'. Roy was hers'. There was no disputing that. straightening up she picked up her brush and furiously attacked her mane of hair as the sparks lit the end with her fury as she fought against every wretched, gleeful emotion at the mere thought of being married to Dick Grayson.

This marriage would not last! He would ask for a divorce no doubt! She was not going to be here for him to break! Perhaps Jason and Roy would not mind a trip with her to some foreign planet.

She dropped her brush once her hair was tumbling loosely to her waist and resumed applying the cover up before she examined herself again in the mirror. She pulled on the white sundress, a particular favorite of hers' from the earth styles. Slipped on the tights to cover her bruises, and then slipped on her flats (she had grown to dislike heels as she was already tall by earth standards but freakishly tall in heels), then she paused to examine herself.

It still didn't cover everything. Grumbling she stalked back out to the room as she picked up the necklace of her gem from home and dropped it over her head to nestle between her breasts, and she found a hoodie, Jason's if the scent of cigarettes was anything to go by, and bright red. Tugging it on she rolled up the sleeves and picked up her phone again as she dialed a memorized number and walked out of the room.

* * *

_60 Hours Earlier…_

It was after the fabulous dinner that Kori found herself a lone at the bar, Raven had called it a night, and Jason was tailing Sonia's men, and since Kori 'stood out' she was alone at the bar with a martini Jason had ordered for her. Dick slid up to her then. Her heart still stuttered when he was near and all her stomachs were all in a flutter.

"So… not going with Jay?" Dick asked her casually.

"I am not good at the blending in," Kori mused.

"I could believe that, even like this you're fucking gorgeous," he smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Dick," she chuckled.

"I'm in a committed relationship now, I'm not being flirty, just honest," he clarified.

"You really love Shawn, don't you?" she mused weakly. She tried to hide the hurt of him being with another woman, but she couldn't always do it. Especially with earth alcohol in her system.

"I don't know…" Dick said thoughtfully which had her tilting her head towards her old lover. "I… I want to, there's something there, but, I don't know, sometimes it's like it's not there at all. I have more with you, or Barbara at times than her."

"Then perhaps she is not the one you love," Kori said calmly as she viciously stamped down on the hope she felt blooming. She did not hope for Dick Grayson anymore! She was not so pathetic as to still be hung up on him.

"I don't know," Dick said thoughtfully. "Either way, I'm not cheating on her, and you're my friend."

"That I am," she agreed. She was his friend for life, no matter how much it hurt.

"How about we hit up the black jack tables, I'll teach you how to play!" he smiled.

"I would like that very much!" she smiled as she gestured for another martini.

"What are you drinking?" Dick asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Whatever Jason ordered, he said it was a dirty martini, shaken not stirred," she smiled as she accepted another drink and Dick chuckled.

"He'd order you that," he mused.

"It is quite delicious, would you like some?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's my drink Kori," he mused.

"Oh, Jason said it was James Bond's," Kori shrugged.

"It is, but as a former spy, it's my drink," he winked at her and she smiled as she sipped her drink and he held out his elbow for her. she slipped her arm in his as she walked with him, not caring about her height. With Dick it was hard to care about her height when he never seemed bothered by it. Jason was the same way, as was Roy, however with Dick she didn't feel as self-conscious about it.

"Kay, you know how to play?"

"Not at all," she said as he sat her down.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" he smiled as he sat with her.

* * *

"Hello!?" Raven's monotone filled her ear with the wind and a roaring engine.

"Friend Raven! Can we talk!?" Kori asked, even if she knew her timing was horrible.

"Yeah," Raven said calmly.

"Little bird, who the hell are you talking too!?" Jason's shout filled her ear.

"Star!"

"Oh, could use a lift first, then you can girl talk!" Jason said.

"One second Star," Raven said evenly and Kori found herself riding down in the elevator listening to bullets, the wind, and a roaring engine. It was when the ground floor dinged and she walked off that Raven answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I need to talk to you, in person," Kori said.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five," Raven said.

"Can you leave Jay?"

"Red's fine, we're heading for parking now," Raven said.

"Oh, good, thank you, I will meet you at the fountain," Kori decided and hung up as she dropped her phone in Jason's pocket and walked out of the hotel to stand at the fountain. She waited a beat before Raven walked out of some shadows, pulling up her dark hair in a Mets t-shirt and jeans.

"What's up?" Raven asked monotonously.

"I would like a reason for this," Kori said as she held out her left hand where a glittering emerald was resting on it. It was a lovely rock, but still, it did not belong on her.

"Oh… so you and Dick…" Raven started.

"Yes, why did you not stop me?" Kori snapped as she and Raven started walking the strip.

"Jason had dragged me off with him when we couldn't find you or Dick!" Raven countered.

"What?"

"at three in the morning Jason showed up banging on my door demanding if I knew where you or Dick were, the Zuccos had a contract on Dick out, and he then dragged me off to find you and Dick and things spiraled from there on my end," Raven defended.

"You and Jason actually worked together?" Kori asked in disbelief knowing how willing to team up Jason was.

"If you count dangling a man over the shark tank working together," Raven shrugged. Kori laughed then. "So, you and Dick, really hitched?"

"Apparently, but… I don't know what to do!" Kori groaned as she dragged her hands into her hair. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do! He broke my heart and that… it's…"

"Complicated," Raven surmised.

"What do I do?" Kori sighed as she collapsed on a bench, Raven pulled reached over and pulled her hair around her neck before joining her.

"Sorry, you had a hickey showing," Raven said.

"Damn it!" Kori shouted.

"He likes to mark his territory," Raven mused.

"No, not one word," Kori warned her friend. Raven softened a bit.

"Kori, talk to Dick, before this gets really out of hand," Raven offered.

"I am not certain I wish to speak to Dick at all as of right now," Kori muttered.

* * *

_59 Hours Earlier…_

"Oh!" she shouted in glee as she again one and she smiled a bit as she clapped. "Dick! Look!"

"Damn, how are you doing that!? You only learned like an hour ago!" Dick exclaimed. Kori smiled at her growing pile of chips and bit her lip. It was just like old times.

"Again!" she declared.

"Kay, one sec, it's Shawn," Dick said as he stood. Kori felt her heart sink a bit as she watched him leave, but she smiled as she folded her legs and watched the dealer deal again, she was getting good at this. Looking her cards over she started doing the mental calculations and probability odds as she played the game. Suddenly Dick was by her, he was trembling, he was red, and he looked hurt.

"Dick?" she reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned around and snatched a drink off a passing waitress. Kori motioned the end of her game as she asked where to cash in her chips as she stood.

"Fuck!" Dick hissed as she accepted her winnings and was tucking the money in her purse.

"What is it?" she asked her friend.

He shoved his phone at her, she fumbled to keep it in her hands before she finally had it and looked at the screen shot of Dick with a Asian looing blue haired woman.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Just 2-9-0-6 Kori," he snapped, she could see his fury and she typed in the numbers and saw the image which had her gaping in horror.

"Dick!" she gasped.

"I can't fucking believe it!" he snapped.

"We will go, and get smashed to paint the town red until you feel better, or I will track her down and blast her to the moons of Tamaran!" Kori growled as she shoved the phone at Dick.

"Come on, I need that drink!" Dick growled. She looped her arm with his.

"Shall we proceed with the shots first or do we start with the beer?" she asked remembering Jason's comforting of Roy after Roy and Jade fell apart.

"I'm thinking tequila shots and move from there," he grounded out.

"The woman is an idiot," Kori decided as she moved with Dick through the crowd.

"Not now, Kori," he sighed tiredly.

"She is," Kori persisted. "You are the kindest, gentlest, most loving man I have ever met, and that is not easy to do as Roy and Jason are my best friends and the best men I know. You are good, Dick Grayson, and creative in bed, also she is an idiot for thinking another man could ever compete with you."

"Kori… thanks," he softened.

"Of course, we are friends, are we not?" she asked. Though there was a stab in her gut at thinking of them as friends, and a fury in her heart at the idiot Shawn woman for thinking to cheat on a man as pure as Dick.

"What did I ever do to get you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she stated flatly. "Come on, there's a bar in New York, New York Jason said I must try!"


	5. It Started With 'I Miss You'

Dick and Bruce both looked up when Jason walked towards them, and Dick sipped his coffee as Jason flopped down into a seat by them

"S'up, I couldn't find you or Kori all weekend," Jason said and stretched out.

"We will be talking about this weekend later," Bruce warned.

"Nobody got hurt," Jason defended.

"I saw the report on the critical in the hospital, Jason," Bruce stated.

"They were already like that when I got to work," he retorted.

"Jason," Dick groaned in exasperation and his headache was roaring at him; like being stabbed in the skull with a knife; or a bunch of knives.

"No, I came here for a job, with you, we wer going to do it your way but you and Kori went poof and I had to get Raven involved because they put a hit on you and we couldn't find you! you stupid fucking dickheaded moron!" Jason spat furiously.

Dick just blinked then. This was news to him.

"And just so you know, you do not give sunshine enough credit, she's great company and a great partner in crime," Jason grinned.

"Stop corrupting my friends!" Dick hissed.

"It's really not corruption when she's defending us, and she didn't hurt anyone," Jason dismissed. "So seriously, Where The FUCK Were You! I Now Owe Raven Two Vacations! And A Pissed Off Little Bird Is So Not Something I Ever Want To Deal With Again!" Jason roared.

Dick winced at the volume. "Why was she pissed at you?"

"No, she wasn't pissed at me, but she does want to murder you, slowly and painfully for making her work on her vacation," Jason retorted.

"Getting married apparently," he answered sheepishly.

"You did what?" Jason blinked.

"Yeah, to Kori," Dick muttered as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh this is so much worse than what I did this weekend! You can't be mad at me!" Jason gleefully announced as he pointed at Bruce.

"Jason, you and I will be talking," Bruce stated in his no nonsense tone.

"I didn't blow up Vegas," Dick smirked.

"I didn't get married."

"I don't even remember getting married!"

"Oh that is way worse than what demon spawn and I did this weekend."

"You're both in trouble," Bruce grounded out and Dick felt like a twelve year old then instead of the twenty-six year old he was. Jason rolled his eyes as he ordered a coffee.

Dick seriously did not remember this weekend at all, he didn't even remember his wedding! Who forgot their own wedding!? Then again Kori didn't remember either which made him feel marginally better about this situation.

"But first Dick, we're returning everything you bought," Bruce said.

"Completely agree!" Dick nearly shouted. He could not believe he'd been so fucking irresponsible!

"You went spree shopping drunk?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Like you know what you do when your drunk!" Dick snapped.

"I can't get drunk, even so, I get in fights," Jason defended.

"I hate you," Dick muttered to his brother sourly and Jason smiled.

* * *

_55 Hours Earlier…_

Dick laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, Kori stumbled as she giggled and he loved the feeling of her too hot body beside his.

"You know… you're my bestest friend," he informed her seriously with a smile.

"You are mine as well, well, Jason might be better friend," Kori hiccupped and he laughed as he pulled her down for a hard kiss, the alcohol mingling on their lips, she pulled away with a startled gasp. He smirked, oh they still had it, the chemistry, and he saw her bite her lip.

"No Dick, you are in relationship," she whispered and he nuzzled her neck. Lightly trailing his tongue over her hot skin, he felt her pulse race as her hands fisted on the lapels of his jacket.

"I miss you, all the time," he admitted against her skin.

"I miss you," she replied.

"So why not?" he asked as he brought his lips to the corner of her jaw, he could feel her melting into him, her body was heating up dangerously and he felt the thrill of having her so close. Kori was… she was his love, and he missed her so badly, all the time, and most the time he could ignore it.

"Because…" she started and he pulled her down for another kiss. Dick traced her lips with his tongue, she parted them slowly and he took advantage of that as the taller woman surrendered to him. Her hands uncurled from his jacket as she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Dick gripped her hips as he pulled her closer and felt her heat rising. The woman was dangerous, she was hot, and damn he was desperate for her.

"Shawn and I aren't happening anymore, when I get home I'm ending it," he stated softly when Kori pulled away from him, gasping for air.

"But you are right now," she protested.

"Not according to those photos," he reminded her and he backed her into a wall then, Kori gasped.

"I miss you," he repeated as he found that spot which had her writhing and melting into him as she purred (yes, Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran, the revered Starfire purred, like a kitten), and she tasted so bloody exotic, he could never describe it. Her leg hooked around his hips as he felt her super strength drag him into her before her hand was in his hair and her mouth on his.

She was also very aggressive, but so was he.

Dick kissed her as if his life depended on it as he gripped her thigh and hips. The princess pulled away, panting when he was finished stealing her breath away.

"Don't break my heart," she ordered.

"Never again," he agreed as he pulled awa from her, gripping her hand as he ran for the nearest hotel, the Bellagio.

"Wait Dick!" Kori ordered as she straightened her skirts.

"You do know I'm going to destroy that dress, right?" he drunkenly reminded her.

"You will do no such thing!" she shrieked.

Oh yes he was!


	6. Old Flames, Familiar Sparks

"So, you don't remember any of it?" Raven asked Kori.

"Just… Just parts, like arriving at the hotel, and… the sex," she smiled nervously as she dragged a hand through her hair, happy for the image inducer then.

"The sex?" Raven asked skeptically.

"He is very proficient with his mouth!" Kori defended.

"Way too much information Kori, way too much," Raven sighed.

"Well if you ever had sex you'd know, it is most fun," Kori smiled fondly.

"Who says I don't have sex!?" Raven demanded.

"Garfield, he was very insistent on the topic," Kori stated.

"Bullshit! I'm going to send him to a new dimension or hang him by his balls," Raven growled her demon chilling the hot air around them.

"Rose will be disappointed to lose his assets," Kori pointed out and smiled sweetly when Raven glowered at her.

"His assets include being a giant man child who will never grow up, what Rose sees in him is beyond me! Jason would be a better boyfriend than Garfield," Raven snapped.

Kori filed that away for later leverage on Raven or Jason. "But I onl remember the sex, I do not remember marrying Dick!"

"Come on, I might have a way to jog your memory," Raven sighed.

"Yes, it would be wonderful to remember the sex again," Kori sighed wistfully.

"You can keep that to yourself Kori!"

* * *

_54 Hours Earlier…_

Kori stumbled into the new hotel, the nicest suite available, Dick had gotten it using his name and charms, and giggled a bit as they barely shut the hotel door. Her feet were off the ground as she flew into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as she felt herself purring a bit at his startled reaction. Dick's mouth captured hers and she felt herself floating higher in genuine delight.

"I missed this," she murmured.

"Come here!" he pulled her flaming hair loose then and it tumbled around them as a veil, she smiled as the flames brightened before her own fingers ripped off his tie. He was kissing her again, that sinful way only Dick could, she sighed in bliss as she slowly wrapped her body through the air and kicked off her shoes, her knees pressed into Dick's shoulders. His hands slid under her ribs, and over them as he sought out the zipper of her dress. Kori dragged her fingers through his hair as she pulled away from the kiss to trailed her lips across his jawline. Letting her own fingers slide down under his suit jacket she ripped it off him. The zipper gave on her dress then and she felt him struggling to tug it off her horizontal self.

Giggling a bit, she floated over him, her knees resting on his shoulders as she curled over him to kiss her lover, he didn't even buckle under her as he met the kiss. She shimmied out of the dress then and let it pool on the ground as she continued to kiss Dick. Her fingers were slipping under his shirt, her delight at feeling Dick's hot skin beneath her fingers surprised even her. Pulling away from the kiss she started undoing his buttons as she slid, downwards, over his body. Her ankles crossed in the air in delight when her lover's hands moved over her curves, trailing over her spine to her garter. His mouth kissed her inner thigh, startling her a bit as she gasped, her hands propping herself up on his thighs.

"Dick," she whimpered a bit, biting her lip as she felt his nose on her inner thigh. She'd forgotten this part about him, his lack of fear with her love for being inverted. His teeth grated her skin, she was suddenly keenly aware she'd only worn thigh stockings, and that the purple lace for her underwear was about to be decimated by Dick as his fingers traced the garter on her waist then slipped higher to the panties.

She felt herself humming in anticipation as she floated there quivering, her fingers tightening their grasp on his thighs.

Faintly she heard some of Dick's sweet talk, but when she felt his breath near her core she couldn't pay attention to it as his fingers hooked her panties. How he hadn't buckled under her yet was a bit beyond her at this moment as she heard fabric tear. Feeling his heated breath on her, Kori's thighs trembled and she almost lost her grip on his thighs when one of his hands grabbed at her inner thigh, and his other arm wrapped around her waist. A cry escaped her when his tongue slid over her slit, her head dropped and she moaned. Dick's devious mouth hadn't lost it's touch. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, and just let herself feel. Her toes were curled as he found her entrance, his tongue teasing her as the hand on her thigh traced nonsensical patterns and the hand on her waist tugged off her remaining panties to drop then.

The moment he found her sweet spot was the moment she was almost gone. It'd been nearly a year since she'd had sex, and X'Hal this felt amazing.

With a gasp, her eyes flew open and her body arched, feeling the heat boiling and coiling in her stomachs as her lover devoured her. It had been so long, and yet it was familiar. It was a feeling she missed, one she loved.

Noticing the bulge in her lovers pants she reacted. He was not the only one who could play this game. Her super strength aided her in disposing of his belt and pants as she shoved his boxer- briefs off, his member springing free proudly.

"Kori," Dick strangled out when she tossed his ruined pants away and he stumbled back, she took that moment to slip off his underwear. Her knees hit the wall.

"Dick!" she cried out, he caught them on the wall, and she trembled a bit as she licked her lips at the sight of his member. She was going to enjoy this. Whatever her lover was going to say was cut off when she propped herself up a bit on his thighs, and then slid her tongue over the top of his member. Her lips wrapped around the tip of him, as she used her longer than average tongue to swirl around him and tease the slit.

His mouth was on her center then and Kori strangled a moan on him as he resumed devouring her. It was difficult to focus as that tongue of his was currently driving her up the wall. The raging heat in her had her shoving her hips to him as she tried; vainly; to focus on driving him as insane as he was her. Kori moved one of her hands off his thigh as she slowly took as much of Dick's cock as she could in her mouth, teasing him with her tongue as she sucked a bit, then she cupped him.

A strangled sound came from the man between her legs as she sucked him a bit harder.

The wildfire in her was intensifying as her body tightened, she could feel (like) a coil about to snap, she just needed… needed more.

Suddenly her lover's lips wrapped around her nerves as he sucked them, teased them, and her body arched at the intense feel of it. Her mouth left his cock then and she cried out as a gold haze started entering her vision, her edge nearing. Her fingers tightened on her lover. Dick pulled back with a cry of his own. Kori noticed his trembling just before they toppled to the floor. Something was knocked over and shattered and that caused a giggle to escape her.

Now sprawled out over the carpet on her stomach, she gasped when she felt Dick's mouth at the base of her spine, he kissed his way up her back, moving her flaming hair aside on his way.

"God Kori, you're on fire," he groaned.

"So are you going to do something about it? Or tease me?" she purred, her fingers gripping the short carpet, she could feel Dick's body caging her down and a thrill when down her spine.

"I'd never tease you," he mused as his teeth tugged her ear, she felt herself purring in anticipation, her legs parted on their own as she smiled a bit. Dick's hands were on her hips, she gasped as he yanked her up onto her knees, but she didn't get a chance to change it as he slid into her. Everything in her went blank as she cried out, Dick was saying something, but honestly, she couldn't hear it as that flame in her erupted past a wildfire and to an explosion. There was a flare of light and her hand came around to grasp her lover's hips, he groaned.

The stretch, the burn, and Dick hitting her in all the right places. It was too much… yet not enough.

"Dick!" she groaned, for it was all she could manage then. Dick moved languidly, and damn if this was not paradise to her, as she felt that pressure, that heat rapidly devouring her as she groaned lowly. The first lover she'd ever had who'd sent her into an orgasm was the human riding her now, and it'd been so long since her last one, she was desperate for it now. Dick moaned lowly, Kori arched up to him as she reached behind him, gripping the tattered material of his shirt on his shoulders, his hands moved over her skin as she cried out.

He shoved her bra aside, thrusting up into her with a force she didn't think humans had, before he started teasing her breasts. His mouth was on her neck and she let her head fall aside for him as the flames raged around them. Kori was desperately meeting his thrusts, feeling the electric spark in her as she whimpered.

"So close," she nearly wept in frustration as the burning heat seared her flesh and boiled her blood, it was all so close but she could find that edge that she was so desperate for.

"Dick!" she screamed in aggravation, he growled a bit, his teeth scrapping over her skin. One of his hands continued skillfully tormenting her nipple, while the other gliding down her taut muscles to where they were joined.

She moaned his name when his fingers captured her nerves, and lightly started teasing her. "Harder Dick!"

She found herself shoved into the carpet then, but didn't care as she whimpered. He pulled out of her so only his tip barely resting at her entrance before he slammed back into her, hard as he could, she screamed. He continued at the hard, merciless pace which had her holding herself up on the carpet on her elbow as the carpet burned her; not that it mattered. Her hand reached behind her as she again grasped his ass, Dick was muttering incoherently against her skin but she didn't care as his mouth was teasing her still.

"Dick!" she screamed when that fire slashed through her, coming to a flashpoint as she felt everything in her tightening finally snap as the flames slashed out. Dick gave a shout, but hadn't relented in his thrusting, shallow as it may be. Kori gasped for air as she collapsed, her arms and emotions giving into the battle of gravity.

"Kori," She heard Dick shout, just as she felt her lover come hard. Her hand tightened on that firm ass of his, keeping him buried deep inside her as they moaned together. The heat filling her felt so good, so right. She had truly missed it, really needed it. Dick collapsed on her back them, panting, gasping for air as they lay boneless, awaiting recovery.

"I forgot how good we were at that," he slurred against her neck.

"Me too," she gasped, he smiled against her skin and she finally let her eyes flutter shut as she gave a content sigh. This still felt right, and she could not wait until they did it again. Kori whimpered when Dick pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. The loss of him in her was a shame, also, he was hot and she liked his heat which had her dragging herself over to him (as) , she draped herself over his chest. His arm looped her waist as she securely wrapped her leg around him.

"Uncomfortable?" he muttered.

"The bra is annoying," she sleepily informed him before that very pressure was relieved as the clasp on her back gave thanks to Dick. After that they lay there undone, fulfilled, and happy. She felt content for the first time since her and Dick's engagement had crumbled around them, and she sighed as she fell into the bliss of the moment.

"Round two in a minute," Kori informed him.

"In a minute," he agreed.


	7. Time to Talk Or Divorce

After an hour of talking with Jason and Bruce, Dick looked up to see Raven and Kori walking in. Raven in a Mets t-shirt, and jeans, Kori dressed in one of Jason's hoodies. The jealousy that slashed through him was so vicious that he could only tighten his grip on his cup as Jason stood up to go hug the girls.

"There's my girls!" Jason grinned.

"I am not one of your girls Jason," Raven warned monotonously.

"Nonsense little bird, after all the shit we did this weekend we're cohorts for life. Welcome to the Outlaws!" Jason chuckled.

"Do we have free t-shirts or something?"

"Open bar Tuesday."

"I'm in."

"See, I knew you'd come along."

"You are ridiculous Jason," Kori giggled. "But it will be nice to have another girl Outlaw."

"I'm only in for open bar Tuesdays." Raven countered this blandly as Jason neatly tucked her and Kori into his sides. Dick wanted to go over there and touch Kori, but he refrained as he looked over at Bruce. B just sipped his expresso and opened the paper.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Dick decided.

"Mm," was noncommittal hum he got from Bruce as he got up and walked over to Kori.

"Richard," she frowned when he approached.

"And that's our cue," Jason said. "If you need me to shoot him Princess just say the word."

"Thank you friend Jason."

"I'll blast him too," Raven said.

"Now, little bird, have you ever had a burger from Burger Bar?"

"No."

"Excellent, we're going, it's on Dick."

"Excellent."

"They are getting along surprisingly well," Kori mused. Dick just softened, Jason and Raven weren't people persons so them even getting along was a bit of a shock as he watched them walk off.

"They are, and can we talk?" Dick said.

"I suppose we must," Kori sighed as she dragged her hand through her heavy hair and they walked out of the café together. He refrained from touching her, though he kind of wanted to take her hand in his because she was Kori. But this was serious, and he knew better than to touch her right now. Because one touch would lead to another, and they'd end up in the hotel doing the horizontal salsa with ease and fun. And while that was pretty fucking tempting, because he and Kori always had chemistry, he wasn't going to leap to it yet either.

"I wanted to say something before," Dick started.

"I think we should divorce," she stated, a low, crippling blow to him that he was expecting but hurt him all the same.

"Kori…" he started.

"It was a drunken mistake, Richard, you do not… you do not love me, and I do not want this to be more painful than it already is, and I…" she bit her lip then. There were tears in her eyes as she folded her arms and seemed so small. Koriand'r was no small woman but just then she looked fragile, and small and he wanted to hold her but he knew he couldn't.

"Kori," he sighed.

"I do not want another broken heart, Dick."

"And I don't either!" he snapped. Dragging his hands through his hair his mind spun as he trudged through all his memories. It was always Kori, it was always her, even when it was Barbara or Helena or Shawn, it was Kori, it had been Kori since he was eighteen years and she had crashed here in all her fiery glory. The jealousy and longing he felt when he saw her with Jason and Roy, always happy, and laughing, always so vibrantly out of his reach because he had broken her heart always left him breathless and hurting. He hated himself, he hated that he couldn't at nineteen have figured this out enough to just tell her.

"You do not want to marry an alien," she started.

"Kori!" he snapped now he grabbed her, she jolted, her wide green eyes staring at him. "Alien or not, Tameranian or not, human or not, Titan or not, it's always been you! The first time, it was so damn fast, and we were kids, and I freaked. It had nothing to do with you being you, it had to do with, we were nineteen, and we couldn't get along long enough to work through this! But we're different, we've matured, and we've grown up.

"I still love you, and you still love me, now we're married, please talk to me before you file for divorce!" He pleaded, because he didn't think he could tolerate losing her now that he had her. Not that he had her, but they had gotten married, and if seven years later he had no impulse control to drunkenly marry her, then that had to stand for something. Other than he was still hopelessly in love with her.

"Talk to you! you just found out that this Shawn was cheating on you and we went drinking!" she shouted.

"Kori, we're still best friends," he said softly; because he believed it. "We used to talk, talk all the time, so please. Talk to me. I don't want a divorce."

"Talk!?" she shouted.

"Yes, Talk!" he stated firmly. "I love you, you love me, lets work from there."

"Work for what!?"

"Not getting a divorce!"

"You don't want to marry an alien, there is nothing more to talk about here!"

"Goddamn it Kori! I can't divorce you! I can't lose you!" he roared. Now she seemed shocked as her green eyes widened and he seethed. "I can't lose you Kori! You're it, you've always been it, there's no one else for me. Believe me, I've tried to find someone because I thought you would be happier with anyone else than me after we fell apart.

"But I love you, still. And we're best friends, still. So please, talk to me!"

She stood there staring at him and he waited with a baited breath.

It was now or never.

* * *

_36 Hours Earlier…_

Dick slowly trailed his lips over his lover's spine, there was a discarded bottle of wine on the floor and Kori giggled under him. She tasted like… honey, no, that wasn't quite right. She was sweet, tangy, and something rich, but the flavor eluded him, the closest he could equate it, was honey, she tasted like honey. Fresh honey.

"Dick," she moaned lowly. "You must cease!"

Her hair was a bright, harmless fire around them.

"You taste good." His hands caught her hips, and she twisted nimbly around, pinning him to the bed.

"Richard!" she giggled.

"Marry me," he blurted out impulsively. Her flaming hair fell in a curtain around them, shielding them from the outside world for a moment, and her cat green eyes widened.

"Richard…" she started.

"Marry me," he repeated as he pushed up; pinned wrists still anchoring him as he kissed her. He was her prisoner, always had been.

"We did that before," she giggled.

"Let's do it right this time," he said seriously. He was about ninety-five percent certain that this was the boozes loosening his inhibitions, but it wasn't any less real. He loved Kori, he fucking loved this woman. Not just physically but with all his heart and soul and he'd do anything to have her look at him like he was the king of her world again. He'd die to have her friendship; real friendship, like the friendship she gave so freely to his little brother, Roy and Raven. He'd do anything for her, just to have her smile at him because he was so in love with her. He didn't think he'd ever been out of love with her, even when everything was falling apart.

"Dick," she whispered.

"Please, I won't break your heart this time," he promised.

Kay, alcohol and broken prides didn't mix well, but worse was alcohol and in love hearts, because he needed her. Needed her to say yes. Needed to hear she still loved him too, loved him like he still loved her.

"Yes," she giggled. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she punctuated her words with kisses over his face and he slipped her hold as he rolled her over the bed, so she was pinned.

"Perfect!" he grinned as he kissed her again. She tasted like the wine he had bought, and she arched her lush body into his as her hands came up to dig into his back. A delicious pain he had forgotten as her legs came around his hips.

"Kiss me, Dick," she whispered against his lips, and he smiled a bit.

He had forgotten how much he loved her, and how good this felt between them as he buried a hand in her hair as his other hand slipped between them. Kori was on fire, she was humming in anticipation as she arched into him.

He'd be sober tomorrow, for now he was going to enjoy having zero inhibitions and dragging Kori to the nearest alter.

* * *

"Do you really love me?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I do, I have since the first time I saw you crash land and all your fiery glory, Kori. I have loved you since I was eighteen and I'll love you until the day I die, because I just do." He answered honestly then, and he couldn't think of a better way to answer her question.

"Look, if you want the divorce, fine, but just talk to me, Kori. We used to talk, all the time, about everything and nothing, just talk to me," he pleaded.

There, he had done it, laid it all out for her, laid it all before her and now it was up to Kori. He didn't know what she was going to say now.

There was a pounding of his heart, and the paralyzing fear in his veins, the knowledge that breaking her heart was his biggest fuck up ever, and she could shatter him right here and now and that she had every right to do so. But God above did he hope she didn't. He was terrified right now.

More terrified than he had ever been in his life, he couldn't even think of a moment he was more terrified; other than his parent's deaths.

"I…" she started.

He waited with a baited breath.

"I do not know, Richard, I need time," she blurted out as she moved to run away. He caught her hand before she could escape. Though her super strength could easily send him sailing she didn't push him away.

"Don't go," he said. "Please."

"Dick, you hurt me," she whispered.

"I know."

"You broke my heart Richard."

"I know. I broke mine."

"I… I want to stay, but I do not think that we should be married."

"Why not? And don't give me the bullshit I gave you when we were nineteen and I panicked." He pleaded.

Suddenly green eyes were on him, there were tears and pain in them, but he could see a moment of something else, a flicker of another emotion that Kori felt. But he couldn't name it as she hid it away quickly again.

"You broke my heart."

"Yeah, yeah I did and it's the thing I regret most. But Kori, we were kids, now we're adults, so please, talk to me."

She was standing there silent, a desert breeze ruffled her hair and he just stared at her. She was so gorgeous, she was mesmerizing. He wanted to kiss her, because that's what he always wanted to do when he saw her.

But he couldn't, not right now as she stood there staring at him with wide green eyes.

"I don't want to be your rebound girl, Dick," she said softly. "I want to do the courting, I want the flowers, the dinners, I want to have the dancing, and the fun. I do not want to be the other woman."

"I can start with that."

"I am not finished!" she snapped.

He smiled.


	8. Complicatedly Simple

_One Day Later…_

Dick sat on a plane with Jason, and Jason was reading a book, B was flying and the silence was stifling as the girls weren't with them.

"Any idea where Kori and Raven went?" Dick asked.

"Nope," Jason replied, popping his 'p' in that irritating way which grated Dick's teeth.

Dick must have made some sort of sound because Jason looked over the edge of his book then with narrowed blue eyes (not a tint of green in them for the first time in so long). "Listen Dickhead, Kori said she wanted time to think, soberly, without you, so I said sure and gave her the money. Besides that, I owe Raven a vacation and gave her the money to go wherever the hell she wanted to go."

"You and Kori seem close."

"Yup," Jason agreed; again, popping his 'p' in that grating way.

"Jason…" Dick started.

"Shut up," Jason snapped, then looked at the cockpit before setting his book down and jabbing his finger at Dick with that authority look Bruce had when Bruce was mad with them. "Listen closely Dickhead because I'm only going to say this once, because I swear to fucking God if you tell anyone I said this I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to eels or something before denying it for all of eternity.

"If you want Kori, you're going to go home, you're going to straighten out this fucking mess with Shawn; I don't want details, but you can't have both Dickhead so it's either Kori or Shawn. And for once I hope you're smart because if you break Kori's heart I will hunt you down and kill you in the most painful way I know how to. You will straighten out this thing with Shawn, and once that's done, you'll call Kori. Don't think I'm giving you the number now, but sort out Shawn and I will.

"Then you're going to move, new place, not your bachelor pad, then you'll court Kori, for real. Don't even think about the sex shit until she says she wants it because she'll smack you, no, she'll blast you. And if you survive all that, you'll marry her proper and not fuck it up."

"Any suggestions for the first date?" Dick asked his little brother blandly.

"She likes dancing, try taking her out for salsa or tango or something," Jason shrugged picking his book up again and Dick just blinked at Jason's answer.

"Dancing?"

"Are you deaf Dickhead?" Jason retorted.

"And you're helping me why?"

"Because Kori loves you, Dick, and not the teen puppy love you had for her as teens. Kori is head over heels, will die for you, will destroy worlds for you in love with you, and you fucked it up. I want my friend happy," Jason shrugged.

"Uh-huh," Dick managed. He was a bit shocked by Jason's answer. "Is that Raven's book."

"Yup," Jason went back to popping his 'p's then.

Dick was a bit annoyed and relieved with what Jason had said. And made a mental note to harass Jason for more information on his thoughts on Raven.

* * *

Dick walked into his apartment after Jason and Bruce had parted ways with him; Jason griping about being dragged off for a proper scolding from Alfred; apparently blowing up Vegas was not acceptable. Which had Dick mentally reminding himself that he needed to check this weekend's news about the antics Jason and Raven had gotten into. Tim had texted him, but Dick just hadn't looked at his phone yet. He had other things on his mind as he walked into his apartment to find Shawn sitting on his couch as he dropped his keys in the dish he had for keys. A slob he may be, but he wasn't losing his keys of all things.

"Shawn, we need to talk," he started as he slowly let his bag slide from his shoulder to the ground. Shawn tilted her teal head back and he saw dark brown eyes glaring at him.

"Oh, we do, do we?"

"Yes we do," he said as calmly as he could.

"Like… your marriage!" she gasped dramatically surging to her feet. "Yeah, Dick I know all about the new Missus Richard 'Dick' John Grayson! You fucking called me to tell me about her!"

"I only got drunk enough to marry her because you were cheating on me!" he roared back.

"I!" she started.

"Don't Lie To Me Shawn! I Got The Damn Photos!" he growled as he glared down at her.

"I…"

"You lied to me, you used me and lied to me! Was the kid even mine!? No, don't answer that, I'm done Shawn, I'm done with all this, I'm done fighting you, and fighting for something that isn't even real. I'm done."

"You got married!" She screamed.

"Yes!" he shouted back. "To a woman I love! I've loved Kori since I was seventeen years old! And I will continue to love her until the day I die Shawn! It's always been Kori, it always will be Kori, I'm sorry if that's unfair with you but I wouldn't cheat on you. No matter how miserable, or how bad this could get between us. I never cheated on you."

"You married someone else!" she shrieked.

"And You Slept With Someone Else!" he roared. He wasn't going to say either of them were right, they probably weren't, but couldn't she see that the moment she slept with another man they were done. Done. Dick didn't cheat, and he didn't date cheaters. He didn't care, because the moment you stepped out on one another it was done.

"I didn't!" she started.

He pulled out his phone and shoved it at her.

"Don't even try it," he spat out as he showed her the photos. "Now you can get your stuff and leave, or I can throw you out and pitch your stuff Shawn, because I'm done."

She stared at him with a red face and furious brown eyes.

* * *

Dick sighed as he walked towards the apartment door of Wally West's apartment and knocked. Things between Shawn and him had spilled over into the street with him and her in a shouting match, and after he finally got her and her shit out of his apartment he had walked back in feeling disgusted to stay there.

Calling work, he took leave, and then he had gotten a plane ticket for Keystone City. And was just now making his way up to Wally's shared apartment with his longtime girlfriend, Artemis Crock. Lifting a heavy hand Dick knocked tiredly, and it opened.

"Hey man," Dick sighed tiredly.

"Dick!?" Wally blinked.

"Who is it Wally?"

"It's Dick!" he shouted.

"Look, I wouldn't be here if," Dick started.

"Well don't just let him stand there, come on in," Artemis shoved her way through them and dragged him in. Dick stumbled, dropped his bag, which Wally caught as he shoved the door shut.

"Hey man, you always got a bed here," Wally grinned.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"Saw everything that happened on the news this weekend; did Jason and Raven really tear up Las Vegas and the Zucco family?"

"I have no idea, I don't even remember this weekend. But I'm married now, to Koriand'r," Dick replied.

"No shit," Wally laughed. "You called me drunk about that."

"Then maybe you can fill me in about my wedding; because I don't remember it!" Dick snapped.

"Come on man, I got pizza, I'll fill you in on what I know."

* * *

Roy was sleeping in the bungalow, Jason was detained in Gotham by his father, and Raven was stretched out in the shade reading a book when Kori walked down towards the beach. She sighed as she looked up at the blue sky.

"What is it?" Raven asked looking up.

"I am uncertain about the union between myself and Dick," she admitted tiredly.

Raven sighed as she sat up, shutting her book. "Kori, do you love him?"

"Very much, but," she started.

"Does he love you?" Raven cut off.

"He claims to, but," she started again.

"Kori, let go of the past, you can't change it, and I can't help you change it. Yes, you two fell apart before but you were both young and stupid, and you were both leaping without thinking. No doubt if you had actually gotten married then you'd have fallen apart. So while yes, you both got broken hearts the first time around, you've both grown and changed since then, and now you need to decide if you're going to let the past continue to influence you or not."

"Raven, it is not that simple."

"No, it isn't. And it is," Raven snapped. Kori's head snapped over to her friend then. "It's complicatedly simple and you have the power to change it this time around Kori. So either grow up and work at this or stay stuck in the past."

"You are very authoritative," Kori mused blandly.

"I've been in charge of the Titans too long." Raven retorted walking off.

And Kori sighed as she looked down at the sand then. It was that complicatedly simple, and that was the scary part.


	9. Last First Date

It'd been a month, a whole freaking month, of not seeing her, moving, and getting his life in order; NO sex. And he hadn't even talked to her. The only news he received on Kori was through Raven, and that was when Dick actually managed to catch up with Raven.

Raven was being evasive, and aside from maybe Jason, no one was better at being more elusive than Raven.

But that brought Dick to where he was, the night he was lounging in his new apartment, watching Looney Tunes and eating cereal as he contemplated how his life had gotten so wrapped up in waiting for Kori to ask him out. As teenagers he had held all the 'power' in their relationship, he supposed. He'd say he wanted to go out, and Kori would leap to go with him and be all dolled up. She would jump to be with him. Now she was avoiding him.

Which had Dick sighing again.

The phone rang, he threw his cereal almost as he scrambled over the couch for his cell. Snatching it up he answered.

"Hello," he gasped; it had to be Kori, it had to be.

"I will go on a date with you," she said carefully. It was Kori to his relief.

"Yeah, sure, when and where!" he demanded eagerly. He could do this, he could do this, he would do this, he wanted to do this.

Kori rattled off a place, and he said he'd pick her up. Slowly she gave him her hotel; which wasn't that far away.

Dick got ready hastily and was out the door for his car; not the bike before driving to the hotel.

Jogging into the lobby he stopped and did a double take of Kori. She was sitting still, at the hotel bar, her mass of flaming red hair was pulled up and her skin was image induced to be tanned rather than her normal orange, and her eyes, were off, but still induced to be green. She looked striking, and human, but still striking. She was wearing purple, deep, dark, mysterious purple, and emeralds. Plus her jewel from her home, nestled between her breasts. Her long bare legs were crossed, and her black heels added to her towering height already even with her sitting there.

She looked fucking gorgeous.

Dick strolled up to her, his hands in his pockets as he just looked her over carefully. Her green eyes flicked to him as she sipped her wine.

"Hello Dick," she greeted him as primly as she looked him over.

"Hey Kori," he smiled as he leaned on the bar beside her. She was gorgeous.

"I hesitate to do this, at all, but it has been brought to my attention that you are actually trying and I… I do love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he said firmly; because he did. And he refrained from touching her bare arm then. He would do whatever was needed to keep her.

"Please don't break my heart this time," she pleaded as she stood.

"I'm not going to," he assured her as they walked together. He got the car door for her as she slipped in.

Dick took her to a hole in the wall jazz club, a place Kori had fallen in love with when he and she had first been together, and he smiled as they were seated and Kori hummed to the music looking over the menu.

"Need help?" he offered.

"No, I believe I was advised well as to what I would like to order." She informed him of this as if this date was just a formality; which annoyed him slightly.

"So you talk to Jason recently?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, he is babysitting Lian," Kori smiled. "He and Raven were… 'roped into it' as Roy and Thea have a mission this week."

"Really?" Dick blinked.

"Yes," she giggled.

"Raven? Babysitting? With Jason?" Dick smiled then, oh the blackmail he would get with pictures of that.

"Roy cashed in his favor with Raven, she could not refuse even if she had wanted to. Not that she would, Lian adores Raven," Kori said softly.

"Kori," he started but was cut off when the waiter came to take their order.

Once he got her chatting he got the crash course in Kori's missing years. Since meeting up with Roy and Jason and all their antics across the galaxy, her time with her sister and her people. Dick was shocked at how involved her life had gotten without him. Part of him envied how smoothly she had picked her life up. Dick's life had been a struggle after breaking up with Kori and she was regaling him with stories of her wild adventures.

He was an idiot for ever letting her go.

"His head was stuck?" Dick chuckled.

"Yes! He was griping about interrogating that thing, and his head is stuck in what is left of it's clawed hand!" she giggled.

"Sounds like you guys had fun," Dick chuckled.

"It took hours to get his head out of that thing's hand!" she laughed. Dick smiled at the sound when a slow song started playing. He was up, his hand out.

"Dick?" she blinked.

"Come on, you like dancing, and I like you," he grinned. She hesitated a moment before her hand was in his and he hoisted her to her feet as he pulled her too him. She was fucking gorgeous and tall, he liked it as he grinned up at her.

"People are staring," she whispered.

"Of course they are, I have the pretties woman in the room and they can't have her," he answered as he dipped her a bit, she giggled. He could have sworn he saw Roy when he dipped Kori but that was ridiculous.

* * *

"This is Jaybird to Mockingbird, what's the status?" his intercom buzzed.

"Mockingbird to Jaybird, no interference to love birds, yet," Roy replied, Thea giggled in his arms.

"Roger, sever Peacock's manhood if things change for Flamingo," Jason clicked off.

"You two are being ridiculous," Thea giggled.

"Are not, he broke her last time, he doesn't get to do that again," Roy dipped his girlfriend then.

"By the way, what are Raven and I if we're all birds?" she asked.

"Rae's little bird, and you are pretty bird," Roy grinned.

"That's not very original," she chided.

"But fitting, and we can't call Raven a raven, that's unimaginative," Roy countered.

"As opposed to little bird?"

"Have you seen her? She's fucking tiny!" Roy balked as he looked back at his friends.

* * *

Kori giggled seeing Roy and Thea not so subtly following her and Dick as they walked down the street. With friends like Roy and Jason dates were not happening without her having them following her all night long, they were like brothers to her that way.

"Well, this is your hotel," Dick said.

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

"To night was awesome," he started.

"It was indeed," she agreed.

"We should do it again," he grinned.

"I…"

"Kori, I'm serious this time," he stated it in his 'Batman voice', cold, unfeeling, like he were stating a fact rather than an opinion.

"Dick, I am… I am willing to try," she sighed. She wanted this, she really did. She just didn't know if she would survive the heartbreak this time if he was toying with her heart.

"Good," he smiled broadly, and his hand reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She leaned a bit into his touch, he was coming up to kiss her when there was a startled yelp and Dick Grayson was sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs. Kori blinked, and noticed Thea sauntering by, innocently as she and Roy hooked arms again and walked into the hotel. Unnoticed because of their disguises, which had Kori pouting a bit.

"What the?" Dick managed.

"I believe good night is in order Dick, we should do another date soon," she called as she walked in. She was a bit disappointed by not getting that kiss. She glowered at Roy and Thea who grinned and waved at her as the elevator closed and she surrendered to this being her friends trying to keep her heart from being broken.

Sighing she got to her room, dropped her bag and fell onto the bed as she kicked off her heels, pulled off the image inducer and let her hair tumble free.

Tonight had given her something she hadn't had in a long while about her and Dick Grayson, it had given her hope. It had let her believe that just maybe, this time it could work.

She had needed that hope as she picked up her version of their marriage license then she looked at the ring she wasn't wearing. Dick had been wearing his own ring, still, like he should always wear it. She'd seen the way he had worried it when he thought she wasn't looking.

Sighing she slipped her own ring back to it's home on her own finger before she stood and stripped. She could do this.

They could do this.

This time it just might work.


	10. Not Happily Ever After, But Close

It was a quiet day, she sat there watching as her husband patiently talked about the proper way to stretch to their son; Jake. She giggled a bit at Jake's impatience, but as Jake scowled and tried to copy his father she relaxed.

It had been seven years since that weekend in Vegas, a lot had changed.

A year of struggling to just date and learning how to be married she had found herself pregnant with their first child. Dick hadn't called it quits though, even in the worst of their fights. He had hung on, as had she, and it was surprisingly worth it.

Jake was a surprisingly human child, no powers displayed as of yet, and he was taking after his father with acrobatics. Even though he was barely five.

His black hair ruffled in the wind and his bright blue eyes were filled with annoyance as he bit his lip and struggled to copy his father.

"Mar'i, feet on the ground," Kori chided as she looked over at her daughter who was bouncing a bit too much. the toddler looked over at her with bright green eyes, and her flaming black hair a tangled mess around her as she sucked her pacifier.

"We're safe on the grounds," Dick pointed out.

"Dick!" Kori squeaked when her husband was around her then and kissing her neck.

"We're safe on Manor grounds, she can fly," Dick said.

Mar'i giggled a bit as she floated up. Kori was up and after her daughter.

What Dick did not understand was that because all Tamaranian powers were derived from emotions and Mar'i was a toddler, was that the moment Mar'i was unhappy she would tumble from the sky. Being half human Mar'i was a bit more fragile than a Tamaranian. Jake was surprisingly hardy, like a Tamaranian but had none of the powers.

Catching Mar'i her toddler giggled and Kori chuckled curling around her daughter.

"You are precious," Kori informed her daughter carding her fingers through Mar'i's black fire hair. Mar'i looked the most like Dick, Jake taking after her; despite his human coloring.

"Fly!" Mar'i shouted, dropping her pacifier as she threw her hands up in excitement.

"Yes, fly!" Kori grabbed her daughter and they flew low and fast as Mar'i squealed in delight. Thankfully she did not blast anything as they flew.

* * *

Dick crouched by his son as they watched Kori and Mar'i go flying off in a raging fire of Tamaranian hair.

"Dad? Why can Mar'i fly and I can't?" the five year old asked him sincerely.

Dick crouched by his son, his fingers sliding through Jake's hair. "Who says you can't fly?"

"I can't!" the child stated with a pout.

"Okay, come on, we're going to go do something Mar'i can't ever know about," Dick scooped his son up.

Ever since Bruce accepted that Kori was a part of the family and he was going to be a grandfather, there'd been a 'No Children In The Cave' rule installed. The only exceptions being when the children were under supervision.

Jake brightened in his arms when he noticed where they were going. Dick grinned at his son's enthusiasm. He didn't really get this excitement from Mar'i yet, but with Jake, Jake loved this.

"High ones!" Jake shouted as they walked down the cave. Tim was at the computer.

"Redbird!" Jake shouted.

"Hey Jake, and B doesn't want them down here," Tim said not looking up from his work.

"We'll be in the rigging," Dick called back.

"Where's Jaybird?" Jake whispered conspiratorially.

"He's off doing whatever it is he does," Dick admitted as his son scrambled onto his back and held on with a strong grip whilst giggling like mad.

"Jaybird gives me candy," Jake whispered with a giggle.

"Of course he does," Dick sighed. Jason was the favorite uncle; he was also surprisingly the best uncle, and took Mar'i and Jake with ease. Apparently the not so hidden talent of his little brother was handling kids, Jason did that well; Dick had been baffled and Kori had been more than eager to exploit this from her teammate and friend.

Roy insisted it wasn't a new development saying that Jason could actually get a fussy Lian to sleep without guidance or assistance.

* * *

Bruce sat quietly for a moment just watching his son fall through the rigging with a giggling five year old on his back, and he softened. Kori and Mar'i were flying low in the woods, and he liked the happiness his grandchildren emanated. Such pure, innocent love and laughter.

It had been so long since Bruce remembered that being in his home. Jake and Mar'i brought it back and to life.

Despite their powers (Jake had powers, though they weren't as noticeable yet, Bruce had run tests on his DNA to see that Jake was healthy and found those powers. But those powers would come in their own time unlike Mar'i who had born all but flying and blasting things) they were happy children.

"You should go hang out with them rather than being a creep," Jason's voice mocked behind him.

"I will join in a moment," Bruce defended turning on his second eldest. Since that Las Vegas weekend things had changed for Jason, he wasn't open, but he was carefully accepting them as family. "Why are you here?"

"I came for food, no other reason," Jason shrugged leaning over the monitor.

Bruce lifted a brow.

"I've also come because I have intel on the Zuccos, it appears that Sonia's power isn't dead behind bars and I've only brought it because there's more to lose now," Jason said handing Bruce the flash drive.

"And Raven?" Bruce asked.

"The little bird is fine, B," Jason shrugged. Bruce just shook his head and looked back at the montiors seeing his daughter-in-law and granddaughter laughing, and his son and grandson playing in the rigging.

There was a lot more to lose now.

It was time to sever the Zucco Family's power. Bruce stood to walk to the cave and noticed that Jason was no longer there. He chuckled, well, Jason was always good about coming and going as he pleased.


End file.
